


the young morning with a warm world in it

by lacemonster, weird_bird (2weird4)



Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weird4/pseuds/weird_bird
Summary: Upright in her arms, he gazes at her, heart kicking fast, and she back at him. He gulps.Kory’s laugh unspools sweet and easy as cotton candy.for dickkory week, the prompt 'flowers' and a little bit of 'memories' too.(story by 2weird4, art by lacemonster)





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from ['up into the silence the green'](http://tuesdayschildnz.blogspot.com/2006/11/e-e-cummings-poem-up-into-silence-green.html) by e e cummings.

“It is not much farther,” Kory assures him earnestly.

In all honesty, Dick hasn’t had time or distance on his mind this morning.

During most of his wakefulness and more of his sleep than he would like, he runs a half-dozen things in his head. What could go wrong. That little detail in the file. The force behind a kick. Until, until--

When all the variables crash together and there’s nothing more to be considered, all that’s left to do is _act._

The moment he lets it go: the leap. 

Flying, he finds, is a long jump into a dream.

Below them, the silver spikes of city or the yellow swathes of country. Beautiful, but he likes pressing his face to her throat and feeling the breeze everywhere but between them even better.

They lose altitude slowly, drift down out of the sky. Kory runs a few light steps across the ground and pulls a surprised laugh out of Dick as she spins him in a circle.

Upright in her arms, he gazes at her, heart kicking fast, and she back at him. He gulps.

Kory’s laugh unspools sweet and easy as cotton candy. 

Then they’re tumbling over, and there’s the green crush of stalks in his nose, but also something much more aromatic.

He’s been so absorbed in Kory since she woke him, kneeling over him, hair falling around his face, and whispered there was somewhere she _needed_ to show him that he hadn’t actually questioned _what_ she wanted to show him. 

One part of him is embarrassed and disappointed by himself. The part that’s actually smarter pushes away his paranoia and looks around.

“Oh--wow.”

Around them is a field of wildflowers. Delicate fuzzy purple, yellow spread open, scattered pink. They bob back and forth, buoys in a verdant ocean, and the spring breeze lifts their scent to fill his nose.

Kory laughs again, arm winding around him, lips on his cheek. This is simple, he thinks sometimes, _simple_ for her. That’s not fair to her, though. 

To choose to touch: that’s a revelation for her even more than choosing to be touched is for him.

A revelation is the right word for it when he embraces her and turns his face to catch her lips, quick. A little unsure, confidence still in the kindling.

Kory tucks her hair behind her ear. “Do you like it?” Soft.

She’s not sure, either. When they’re fighting, that’s bad news. And rarely happens. Good thing about being on a team is that _someone’s_ bound to have a clue.

“Yes,” Dick says right away, cutting through the unclear. “Yes, I love it” and laughing a little, too.

“Oh.” Kory plays with her hair. “I was certain you would,” she tells him, one eyebrow going up imperiously.

“Hey. Stop that.” Dick reaches up and stills her hand in her hair boldly. “That’s _my_ job.”

“Have you learned how to braid?” Kory’s full lips quirk. 

“Yes, _actually_ ,” Dick insists, kneeling forward and running his fingers through her hair. He’s fascinated by it, and she knows it. “Donna taught me.”

Kory catches his other hand and laces their fingers, turning their joined hands this way and that in the light, Romani skin against Tamaranean. “Then I will allow you to attempt it,” she sniffs.

“My favorite thing about you is your giving and generous nature.”

“Ah! It will cost you.”

“Oh, come on.”

“Dearly.”

“Kory,” Dick complains, twirling her hair around his finger.

“I wish to put flowers in your hair.” Kory’s eyes gleam.

Dick’s fingers pinch the tips of his hair. “Do I need a haircut that bad?”

“That sounds like a yes to me.” Rocking close on her knees, she kisses him between the brows, which he immediately scrunches.

“Fine,” he permits belatedly, watching her select flowers before he begins to pluck his own.

It’s awkward at first. Actually, it doesn’t get better. Dick half in her lap. Their arms tangling and elbows banging. 

“Imagine if you went to the barber--”

“I have never been to the barber.”

“--okay, but imagine if you tried to do their hair at the same time as they did yours.”

“If they did that at the barber, perhaps I would go.” Kory gives up on trying to make flowers stay in his hair. Instead, with nimble fingers she fashions a flower crown.

Lip between his teeth in concentration, Dick tugs her hair over tighter, though still gentle. “Um--there.” They don’t have any hair ties or anything, so he’ll have to bank on the tensile strength. 

He pokes flowers through until her hair’s fluffy with petals.

Kory’s flower crown, complete, is far more intricate.

When he bows his head, she places it on his head. Slipping, it settles around his ears. In a combined effort, they get it to encircle his head.

“We should have brought the camera,” Kory sighs.

“What, and woken Donna up after the night she had?” Dick rests his cheek on the smooth, sun-hot mound of her shoulder.

“We did not wake anyone up.” Not even Roy, and he’d been passed out on the couch. 

“Besides, we’re both bad at taking pictures,” he reminds her. “And--I’ll remember this. Even if we don’t have a picture.” He talks fast, words racing the pink in his cheeks.

Kory’s eyes widen before she smiles and takes his face in her hands. “I will remember it, too.”

It feels big, important that she says it back. Halfway to some other stuff they haven’t said yet.

Maybe they’re too young. Maybe his chest’s too small still for the big word in it. So he kisses her to keep it off his lips.

Plump lips, a peek of tongue. Knees sliding together. Her hand in his, their chests bumping when their breath hitches. Her hair cascading over his shoulders and the wind on their skin.

Then again, kissing Kory always feels like a morning in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> [image description: kory cupping dick's face, flowers in their hair.]
> 
> no one keep track of how many things i've written with a flower theme. too many. thank you to lace for agreeing to pair your art with my writing!


End file.
